


No Smoking

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Interlude, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Weight of the World", Spike gets his lighter back from Xander.  Short snippet - could lead to more if I get enough interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the premise: In “Spiral," we see Spike and Xander having a moment in the gas station, where Xander lights Spike’s cigarette. He pockets the lighter. Then, in “The Weight of the World," Spike’s got the lighter back. So, voila! This ficlet thingy popped into my head. Oh, and I took some Spuffy liberties because I stole a scene from them in “Gone" and made it Spander. Because…well, because I find that scene to be hotter than all the sex scenes in the entire series and I love me some Spander….so…*sticks out tongue* Rated PG-13/R???

Xander’s eyes were downcast, concentrating on his shoes, as he made his way up the fire escape staircase from the mental ward at Sunnydale Hospital. He had a lot on his mind. Granted, everyone did - the apocalypse was upon them (again) and this time, things were definitely screwed up. Willow was inside Buffy’s mind, Tara’s mind was just gone, Giles was hurt, and Glory had Dawn. Anya was getting ready to rabbit out of town (pun not intended) and this time, Xander could hardly blame her. Things were not looking good for the Scoobies.

He had just reached the third floor landing when he was shoved against the cold brick wall, palms flat and feet spread. He turned his face at the last second to avoid getting a nose job, but couldn’t tell who (or what!) his attacker was. A strong forearm held him in place as he struggled to free himself.

The scent of leather, cigarette smoke, and cloves was familiar, however, and he relaxed slightly. “Spike! What the hell?" he gasped.

"Where is it?" The vampire’s voice was gravely, his breath cool against the shell of Xander’s ear. 

"Where is what?" He tried pushing away from the wall to no avail. “And what’s up with the full-on manhandle? I’m capable of answering your questions if you ask politely."

"My lighter. Took it back at the fill station and never gave it back."

"Oh!" Xander attempted to turn again, but Spike pressed him more roughly against the wall. “Jeez! If you’d just let me…"

"Where. Is. It?"

There was something frightening in the vampire’s voice - something that sent a shiver down Xander’s spine. “My pocket. It’s in my pocket."

"Right or left?" Damp lips close to his ear lobe. The clove scent stronger and sharper as the vampire leaned closer.

"R-r-right…"

A firm hand gripped his right hip, lifted his pelvis from the wall, and long fingers dove into his pocket, searching through the muddled mess of keys, change, and old movie stubs to find what they sought. Xander could feel the vampire’s own hips against his back, hard and resisting. He gasped out a breathy sound of surprise as the fingers raked across the thin fabric barrier of his pocket liner. Xander wore fairly baggy jeans with long, deep pockets. He was starting to regret the depth as Spike’s arm got lost inside his pants…and wasn’t that a crazy thought?

Finally, the lighter was grasped and its heavy weight slid warmly up Xander’s thigh, scorching an invisible line upwards. It briefly ducked left, slipping along his now half-hard member, and eliciting a muffled squeak from the man. His pocket was empty of wandering hands, but the vampire was still pressed against him fully. Spike let out a puff of air over Xander’s ear once more, then shoved off him.

Xander shivered at the sudden loss of body contact. He swallowed hard and rolled his forehead to the cool bricks, not wanting to move. Behind him, he heard the snick of the lighter being used and smelled a waft of smoke drift over him. “Ta, mate." His voice was that of a sated lover enjoying his cigarette. 

Xander cleared his throat and adjusted himself as he turned around slowly. He sagged against the wall, but refused to look at Spike yet. “Must be a special lighter."

"Antique. Been with me through several years and continents. Lots of good memories," Spike said wistfully.

"Uh-huh. And you couldn’t just let me get it for you?"

Suddenly, he was pressed back up against the bricks, this time full frontal assault. Spike smirked. “Where’s the fun in that?"

"Fun? Huh? What?" Xander frowned up at Spike’s face. He’d missed something…

A flash of gold blinked through liquid topaz and Spike leaned closer. Their noses were mere centimeters apart. Xander sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his body react and blushed scarlet. 

"Just getting what I came for, luv."

Then, just as suddenly as this bizarre scene had begun, Xander found himself alone on the landing, hard enough to cut glass and trying to remember what he was doing there. 

Giles. Right. Spike was going to investigate Glory’s and then meet up here so they could talk over the next course of action. He sighed, willed his body to behave, and then pulled open the doors to the hospital corridor. 

"Must be one HELL of a lighter…"


End file.
